Cemetary Gates
by Shinigami Love
Summary: 2+1 death/songfic. Rating because, well, it's yaoi. Not graphic (wooo...) but still... Deeeeaaaath. If I tell you anything else, that's the whole thing! :p


IDisclaimer: *sigh* I don't own Gundam Wing, I don't own Pantera, the only thing I do own is this fic :p So shoo, don't sue me ^_^ A/N: Hrm. Funny if you think about it hard enough. This was inspired by the fact I had a fluffy 6x2 dream! XD Wooo. Strange inspiration ne? Also, I didn't use the whole song. Nah. Just half. But it's still good, ne? ^^;;;  
  
  
  
The reverend he turned to me  
  
Without a tear in his eyes  
  
It's nothing new for him to see  
  
I didn't ask him why  
  
Duo stood at the edge of a newly filled grave, his eyes blank as his mind. He couldn't see, but he couldn't cry. He felt hollow, empty, like nothing. He didn't notice the tears their friends shed, or the sympathetic looks he got. He stared at the mound of earth as it was filled, crouching down to watch, touching it lightly as they finished. He felt the pain of loss wash over him, all he could feel; even as the freezing rain began to pour down on him, he couldn't feel anything else.  
  
I will remember  
  
The love our souls had  
  
Sworn to make  
  
His mind became awash in his memories, good, bad, anything. One he focused on, one in particular. It was a day not unlike this, the rain pouring about him, the sky dark. He felt bored, almost melancholy. There was something wrong, he couldn't quite place it though.  
  
He moved, searching for his lover, who seemed to have disappeared. He found him, waiting in the bedroom. He smiled and moved, kissing him gently, getting a response more than happily. He was stopped as his fingers began to search, and cast a worried look into the amazing cobalt eyes he was faced with. He felt something on his hand, and looked at it. He blinked a few times, lifting the hand, staring at the diamond encrusted band there.  
  
"Marry me, Duo."  
  
Now I watch the falling rain  
  
All my mind can see  
  
Now is your (face)  
  
Duo was finally dragged away from the cemetary, blank as ever. As he was led into the empty house he had once shared with another, he felt sorrow and rage mixing inside of him. He curled up next to a window, uncaring what he ruined. He didn't hear his friends trying to comfort him, all that existed was his now-dead partner. He couldn't see anything but the falling drops of chilled water that riveted down the glass, and his mind kept forming memories of his beloved.  
  
Well I guess  
  
You took my youth  
  
I gave it all away  
  
He continued to stare out the window, numb to everything around him. He wondered how many years it had been. How many years since he had fallen for his soldier. His mind had lost track, every day was bliss to him, he didn't have time to count them.  
  
Like the birth of a  
  
New-found joy  
  
This love would end in rage  
  
Duo's sorrow was eventually overtaken by his anger. He was angry at himself, at the world, at everything. His loves were always taken from him, always, he was never allowed happiness. Why? Why couldn't he be happy too? He screamed his rage to nothing, his friends having left long ago. He ended curled on the bed, sobbing. no tears would fall, he still couldn't cry.  
  
And when she died  
  
I couldn't cry  
  
The pride within my soul  
  
His memories drifted back to the day, the day when his beloved had died. How strange it seemed, thinking about it. it was something that couldn't happen, not to his wonderful soldier, his wonderful cobalt-eyed boy. He had gotten ill. The doctors gave it some funny name Duo couldn't remember, but it all meant the same thing. He was going to die. There was no hope. He had anywhere from a week to a month. It had turned out to be a month and a half, but that was to be expected. ~He never was one to go down without a fight, I guess.~  
  
He still seemed numb at the memory. It couldn't be real. He'd come back. He always came back.  
  
You left me incomplete  
  
Memories now unfold  
  
He curled on his bed for a long time, his memories all he had left. He dove into them, closing them around himself, burying his mind in them. His fingers found the ring, the ring whose job was unfinished. They had never gotten to be married, never joined like they were supposed to be. The sense of longing got stronger, it pulled at him to do something. he couldn't live like this.  
  
Believe the word  
  
I will unlock my door  
  
And pass the  
  
Cemetery gates  
  
The braided boy sat in front of the grave again, his fingers caressing the dirt softly. His features curled into a small smile, his fingers steady as he watched them move over the earth.  
  
He lifted a knife, a present he had gotten his love. He wondered why he had bought it for him briefly. There had been no real reason, just a spur of the moment thing. The cobalt-eyed boy had loved it, as he loved his Duo, and anything about him.  
  
The blade was sharp. violet eyes watched sadly as it slid easily through his flesh, and he smiled slightly as the red liquid spilled from his wrists onto the gravesite.  
  
The knife was plunged into the dirt; calmly he sat, watching his life flow out of him, his eyes dimming slowly. He had no reason to live anymore, that was decided by fate. IT was nothing to him though; anything was better than life without his love.  
  
His eyes closed slowly, and he slumped over. His last breath shifted, mouthing and whispering words silently.  
  
"I love you, Heero." 


End file.
